Fire, Fire, Burning Bright
by AJ Matthews
Summary: Chichiri and Tasuki are stranded in a cave during winter after falling into the river. Can a mysterious girl help them admit their true feelings for each other? Shounen ai between Chichiri and Tasuki!!
1. Part 1

Note: These characters are not my original creation, except for Suzana. This story deals with a same-sex relationship between two men, so if it offends, don't read it.  
  
Fire, Fire, Burning Bright  
  
Part 1  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
It was a chilly winter in Konan this year. Chichiri drew his cloak tighter around him. He hated to admit it, but he was completely lost. "Just find the bandit camp, no da!" He continued walking, but everything seemed unfamiliar because snow was piled up everywhere, and still coming down.  
  
Genroe aka Tasuki, was getting worried as he waited for Chichiri to return to the mountain bandits' hideout. Chichiri should have been back hours ago. He decided to go out and search for him. After packing a small bag with clothes, rope, tinder and flint, and his fire-blowing fan, he went looking for Koji. "Koji! You're in charge until I get back!" he informed his friend, and set off to find Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri struggled to walk in the snow. "This is bad, no da!" He attempted to cross the river which the mountain bandits used for water, but the ice broke before he could do anything. He fell in and the current rushed him downriver.  
  
"Chichiri!" Tasuki yelled. He had found Chichiri's footprints, but the blinding snow had covered them almost all the way up. He was about to give up, when something made him turn and look at the river. He gasped in horror at the sight he saw.  
  
Chichiri clung weakly to a floating patch of ice. He shivered violently as the water swept him further downriver. For some unknown reason, he looked to the shore and saw Genroe. "Tasuki-chan!" he cried as loud as he could.  
  
"By Suzaku!" Tasuki slapped his forehead with his hand. How had Chichiri managed this one, he wondered, smiling fondly. Then he shook his head. Chichiri was in big trouble this time. He ran to the shore line and unbelted the rope he had with him. "Chichiri! Catch!" He threw the rope straight to Chichiri, who weakly caught it. "Hang on! I'll pull you to shore."  
  
Chichiri clung to the rope as tight as he could, but he was too cold to hold it very tight. He shivered.  
  
Tasuki began to pull Chichiri to shore, noticing that Chichiri was much paler than normal. "No!" he cried as the rope slipped out of Chichiri's shaking hands. "Chichiri! Ah, the hell with it." Tasuki dived into the river after Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri was too cold to even try to swim, and he slowly sank below the water. As Tasuki looked around in vain, he saw Chichiri's blue cape sinking into the water. He immediately dove under again. Tasuki finally saw Chichiri, and pulled him up to the surface. Chichiri's lips were blue.  
  
"Tasuki-chan?" murmured Chichiri as he was being pulled to shore. "Winter is a bad time to swim, no da?"  
  
In spite of their predicament, Tasuki laughed. "Yes." He was starting to have a hard time swimming as well. "Damn," he said as he tried to swim to the bank of the river. The current was going too fast. When Tasuki looked at Chichiri closely, he saw that Chichiri had passed out. "Shit!"  
  
Tasuki was having a hard time keeping himself and Chichiri both afloat. A fast moving branch struck him from behind, and they both sunk under the water. As Tasuki started to lose consciousness, something strange happened.  
  
A bright red light appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. The water ceased flowing, much to Tasuki's surprise.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he asked, as the light… lifted him and Chichiri out of the water. They floated to the side of the bank, where they gently floated down and landed on the soft snow. Tasuki looked around at the light, and was stunned to see a Seishi symbol glowing through the red light and falling snow.  
  
Just as quickly as it had appeared, the light faded. Tasuki was amazed. Chichiri groaned as he lay on the ground. "Chichiri!" Tasuki kneeled next to him. Chichiri was clearly in bad shape. He hadn't stopped shivering once. His lips were still a pale blue, and his skin was almost white. "Damn it!" Tasuki's own cape was soaked. He picked Chichiri up and started walking towards a cave in the distance. "Chichiri, don't you dare die!"  
  
"What are you doing?" a little voice piped up.  
  
Tasuki stared at the little girl with brilliant red hair and exotic silver eyes who appeared before him suddenly. Her hair was flowing free and wild. Her bangs were so long that they covered her eyes unless she moved them. She wore a hooded cloak over pants and a long-sleeved little dress. In her arms, she was carrying a bag. She was also bare-foot, and appeared seven years old. It was strange that a child would be in the forest alone.  
  
Chichiri groaned again. Tasuki looked at him in concern. "My friend fell in the river."  
  
The girl looked at Chichiri with pity on her face. "Poor thing. Bet he couldn't swim, huh?" She walked over to Tasuki and reached into her bag. After pulling out two blankets, she said, "Here. They're not much but you need them more than I do. What was all that red light about?"  
  
"I have no idea." Tasuki shifted Chichiri to one arm, and took a blanket. He wrapped Chichiri in it awkwardly, and then draped the other one across his shoulders.  
  
"That's why I came over here- I followed the light." She cocked her head to one side. "You should get him to a fire so he can get warm. Follow me." She started walking towards where she'd come from.  
  
Tasuki didn't have much choice but to follow her. Chichiri desperately needed to get warm. He walked after her.  
  
Pretty soon, they reached a cave. "Come on," she urged as she led the way into the cave.  
  
Chichiri opened his eyes slowly as Tasuki carried him into the cave. "Tasuki?" he whispered weakly. "Am I dead?"  
  
"No, you're not dead. Chichiri, how are you feeling?" Tasuki looked at Chichiri, he who meant so much to him.  
  
"Very cold, no da!" Chichiri wasn't shivering as much as he had been.  
  
When he thought about it, Tasuki realized he had stopped shivering after the little girl appeared. After reaching the back of the cave, they saw a cheerful fire. A kettle sat next to it, and a clothes-line was hanging to the left of the fire, so clothes could dry faster. There were also two sticks (held up by stones) with a v-shape on the top supporting a third stick. The third stick had a fourth stick, with two opposite v-shapes, one at the top and one at the bottom.  
  
The girl had pulled up some blankets by the fire. "Here. Your friend can sit next to the fire. It will warm him up in no time. I hope you have changes of clothes. Both of you will get sick if you stay in those. I'm going to go get some water and food." She walked out of the cave.  
  
Tasuki set Chichiri on the ground, supporting him as he sat down. "Chichiri- chan, are you strong enough to change your clothes?"  
  
"I'll try, no da!" Chichiri looked at Tasuki. The fire had made parts of his reddish hair seem golden, which he found appealing.  
  
Tasuki took his pack off, and pulled out the clothes he had packed. He handed long pants and a shirt to Chichiri, before he started taking off his own clothes. He looked at Chichiri, who had managed to pull his white shirt and blue cape off. He looked really cute, in Tasuki's opinion. Unfortunately, Chichiri had not managed to get the shirt over his head. Tasuki smiled and shook his head. After he pulled off his own soaked shirt and cape, he used the blanket the child had given him earlier to drive off.  
  
Chichiri was distracted from changing his clothes because he was watching Tasuki dress. Chichiri was too weak to pull the shirt over his head, so he stood up unsteadily and pulled his pants off. He copied what Tasuki was doing and used the blanket that had been wrapped around him to drive off. After pulling on the green pants, he tried to pull the blue shirt over his head again.  
  
Tasuki had changed his blue pants and white shirt already. He turned to look at Chichiri, who was still trying to get the shirt over his head. "Need some help, Chichiri-chan?" he asked, and took a step towards him.  
  
Chichiri couldn't see where he was going. "Tasuki-chan?" he called. The pants were too long for him, and he tripped.  
  
Tasuki caught Chichiri as he tripped and laughed. "Here," he said gently as he tugged the shirt over Chichiri's head.  
  
"Thanks," Chichiri stammered, as he pulled the shirt on the rest of the way. He felt awkward and embarrassed because he was being clumsy. Tasuki helped Chichiri stand up again, and looked at him.  
  
"Bet you're still frozen, huh?" At Chichiri's nod, he smiled. "Go on, sit by the fire." Tasuki picked up Chichiri's wet clothes, and hung them on the clothesline. He did the same with his wet clothes. "Chichiri, sit down," he admonished gently.  
  
Chichiri felt bad because Tasuki had gotten wet because of him but insisted that he, Chichiri, sit by the fire. He also knew that Tasuki was stubborn, so he did as he was told.  
  
Tasuki watched Chichiri reluctantly sit by the fire. As soon as he was sitting, Tasuki sat down a few feet away. "Chichiri-chan?" he asked.  
  
Chichiri turned to look at Tasuki. "Yes, Tasuki-chan?"  
  
"How did you wind up in the river?" he asked, hiding a smile from Chichiri.  
  
"I…got lost," Chichiri admitted. "The snow made everything look so different. The river was frozen when I started across. It broke when I reached the middle."  
  
"You don't know how to swim, do you?" Tasuki asked, point blank.  
  
"No…I don't, no da." Chichiri's face was bright red. His smiling mask had been washed away in the fast-moving river.  
  
Tasuki thought that it was adorable the way Chichiri's face flushed red whenever he was embarrassed. "Don't worry, Chichiri. Next spring, I'll teach you how to swim."  
  
Chichiri nodded his thanks, as the child walked back into the cave.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked, as she carried the bucket of water over to the kettle. She poured it in, and hung it on the sticks above the fire. Then she reached into her bag and took out different herbs and spices, mixing them in. Jerky was cut into strips, and placed in the kettle. She then looked at them. "I have to go home now. My Guardian is calling for me."  
  
Tasuki looked at her. "What's your name, child? My name is Tasuki."  
  
Chichiri looked at the little girl curiously. "My name is Chichiri, no da."  
  
"My name is Suzana." She smiled. "Maybe I'll see you later. The soup will be ready soon. I have some bowls right over there." She pointed to a wooden shelf. "Stay here as long as you need to." She walked towards the cave entrance.  
  
"Wait!" Tasuki stood up and walked after her. "Thank you for helping us. My friend and I wouldn't have lasted much longer if you hadn't given us those blankets and brought us here."  
  
"You're welcome." Suzana looked up at him. "Something else bothering you?"  
  
"Yes," Tasuki admitted. "Suzana, why aren't you wearing any shoes?"  
  
"I don't need to." She spoke simply, not boasting. As if she was just stating a fact.  
  
"How did you find us?" That question had been bothering Tasuki. It seemed a little too convenient that she had appeared right when they needed help.  
  
"I told you; I saw the red light and followed it." She looked up at him, her silver eyes showing wisdom and intelligence. "I guess somebody really powerful wanted you to live. Both of you." Suzana smiled a smile that seemed mysterious, almost ethereal. She walked out leaving Tasuki staring after her. She stepped forward into the blizzard, and then the snow whirled around her, making it impossible to see where she'd gone.  
  
Tasuki looked for her, in vain, for a few minutes, and then started to turn to go back inside. As he turned, he noticed something strange. Flowers and grass were sprouting up in little foot-shaped spots where Suzana had been standing only a few minutes before. A pile of wood now lay off to one side.  
  
Chichiri watched Tasuki as he entered the cave again and sat down next to the fire. The soup was beginning to smell good. "Where'd she come from, no da?"  
  
Tasuki glanced over at Chichiri. "She found us as I was trying to get you to a cave or something where I could light a fire to get you warm. And led me here. Thank Suzaku she appeared when she did."  
  
Chichiri looked back. He was still shivering slightly. "Tasuki-chan? What happened after I passed out?"  
  
"Well, even I had problems trying to swim back to shore after I dove in and pulled you to the surface. A log struck me from behind and we both went under the water. I started to think we both weren't going to make it, when a red light flashed and the water stopped moving. The same light also lifted us out of the river and placed us on the bank.." Tasuki paused.  
  
Chichiri looked over at him. "What is it?"  
  
"This is going to sound strange, but I could have sworn that I saw a Seishi symbol in the red light. It vanished when Suzana emerged from behind the trees." Tasuki looked over at Chichiri. "I wonder who she really was, Chichiri-chan."  
  
"What do you mean, no da?" Chichiri looked at Tasuki curiously.  
  
"Did you hear what she said right before leaving? She said, 'I guess somebody really powerful wanted you to live. Both of you.' It was if she knew we were the Suzaku Seishi." Tasuki looked away, feeling sad. "Chichiri- chan, do you ever think about them?" he asked softly.  
  
Chichiri nodded, and spoke seriously. "The years that have gone by have made the pain easier, but I still miss all of them terribly." He clenched his fists together, feeling tears running down his face.  
  
"Chichiri-chan, I didn't mean to make you sad." Tasuki walked over and embraced him softly. "At least we aren't the only ones left, Chichiri. Miaka and Taka are alive as well. And we'll see all of the others again, when they are reborn. You heard what Taiisukun said."  
  
Chichiri leaned into Tasuki's embrace. "But when?" The tears were still running down his face.  
  
Tasuki rubbed Chichiri's back. So, he thought, I was right. Chichiri isn't always as happy as he acts. "Everything will be fine, Chichiri-chan. We'll see them when the time is right."  
  
Chichiri smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Tasuki-chan. It's just not like me." He looked downward, his eyes full of sorrow. "This is just reminding me of how my best friend drowned- or at least, I thought he had." He sighed. "And then he tried to kill all of us and Miaka."  
  
"Chichiri-chan, you couldn't have known what he would do." Tasuki rested his hands on Chichiri's shoulders. "Anyway, I'd rather not think about that." His face was red, remembering what he'd tried to do to Miaka.  
  
Chichiri could help laughing a little. "You remember trying to seduce Miaka, no da?" He knew that Tasuki had been mortified afterwards.  
  
"Yeah…" Tasuki stepped back before he did what he longed to do; caress Chichiri's soft silvery-blue hair. He walked over and looked at the soup in the kettle. "Hey, I think it's ready, Chichiri-chan."  
  
Chichiri was disappointed that Tasuki had stepped away. "Ok." He stood as well, brought two bowls from the wooden shelf, and handed them to him. Chichiri's hands were still shaking slightly; his fingernails were also blue, as well.  
  
Tasuki took the bowls and dipped them both in the hot soup. He then handed one to Chichiri. Tasuki plopped down and began to eat his soup. "Suzana's going to have to give me her recipe," he muttered.  
  
Chichiri sat down as well, holding the bowl as steady as he could in his shaking hands. He had to put it down because the hot bowl was burning his frost-bitten hands. He sat there watching Tasuki eat.  
  
Tasuki looked up at Chichiri. "Why aren't you eating? It's good." He frowned slightly.  
  
Chichiri's face was flushed again. He silently held up his shaking hands.  
  
Tasuki put his bowl down and jumped to his feet. He crossed the room and took Chichiri's hands in his own. They were still freezing cold. He turned Chichiri's hands over and inspected the palms. As he'd suspected, Chichiri's palms had red marks. "What happened?" Tasuki's eyes looked directly into Chichiri's.  
  
"Cold hands and hot bowls don't mix, no da!" Chichiri liked the way Tasuki held his hands. He looked down, as he did so often when he didn't wear his mask.  
  
Tasuki frowned when he saw Chichiri looking at the ground again. He reached out with his right hand and tilted Chichiri's face up. "Why do you keep doing that, Chichiri?" he asked, while rubbing Chichiri's left hand with his own to try to warm it.  
  
Chichiri's eyes wouldn't meet Tasuki's although he enjoyed the sensation of Tasuki rubbing his hand.  
  
"Chichiri…" Tasuki said sternly.  
  
Chichiri finally looked Tasuki in the eyes. The scar covering his left eye showed clearly in the firelight. "It looks bad, no da?"  
  
"Chichiri-chan, I've seen you without your mask before. Don't hide it, ok? We all have scars, whether they're on the inside or outside," Tasuki told him quietly. "It doesn't make you less of a person."  
  
"Thanks, Tasuki-chan." Chichiri watched as Tasuki let go of his hand and walked over to his blanket.  
  
Tasuki tore several long strips from his blanket and then walked back over to Chichiri. He knelt down and began to wrap his hands in them. "These ought to get your hands warm. Hang on a sec, and I'll feed you." After Tasuki had finished bandaging Chichiri's hands, he picked up Chichiri's bowl. "But first, I'm going to get some warmer soup. This bowl is cold now."  
  
Chichiri felt heartsick, because he was finally alone in an isolated place with Tasuki, yet he was too afraid to say the words 'I love you.' He and Tasuki had been friends almost from the beginning, and after the others had died (or gone to Miaka's world) they had been very close. Tasuki had been his only source of strength. Without him, he would have… Chichiri looked down at his left wrist, and then his right wrist. Scars were still there. He was afraid of losing that friendship if he said anything.  
  
1.1.1 To be continued 


	2. Part 2

Note: None of these are my characters, except for Suzana!  
  
Fire, Fire, Burning Bright  
  
Part 2  
  
A.J. Matthews  
  
Tasuki walked back over with some hot soup in Chichiri's bowl. He saw a sad look in Chichiri's eyes. He was sad, too. He had been in love with Chichiri from almost the first moment they had met. Well, he sure freaked me out when he disappeared as the Emperor, and reappeared as himself. They'd relied on each other for comfort when the other Suzaku warriors fell to their death at the hands of the Seiryuu warriors. After their friends had fallen one by one, Tasuki had seen Chichiri change from the always smiling, happy-go-lucky person he had always been into a solemn man, who tried to hide his pain from those around him. Only Tasuki had seen right through him. Tasuki's thoughts flashed back.  
  
***********************  
  
One year ago…  
  
***********************  
  
"Chichiri! Chichiri, where are you?" Tasuki called. He hadn't been able to find Chichiri anywhere in the palace. He was starting to wish that they hadn't come. If Empress Hoshi hadn't insisted on it…  
  
"Chichiri!! He must have gone to one of the other Seishi's rooms." Tasuki ran through the rooms one by one. In Miaka's room, he had found Chichiri lying on the floor. "No!!!" Tasuki ran over to Chichiri and kneeled down next to him. His eyes saw a pile of blood, and he gasped. Chichiri had slit his wrists. Beside him lay a note. Tasuki checked and saw that Chichiri was still breathing. He tore his new leather shirt into strips, and quickly tied off the gushing blood.  
  
"Guards!!!" Tasuki yelled. They appeared instantly.  
  
"Yes, sir?" one inquired. "Gracious, what happened to Master Chichiri?" he asked, as he saw Chichiri's still form on the floor.  
  
Tasuki lied for his friend then, to spare him the humiliation. "Someone must have attacked him. Look at the room!" He gestured to the vandalized room. While the guards looked around at it, Tasuki quickly reached beside him and picked up the note, stuffing it in his pocket. "Call the Palace Doctor! I'm taking Chichiri to my room, in case someone tries to attack him again." He scooped up Chichiri, who scarcely weighed anything at all.  
  
The guards ran out, as Tasuki carried Chichiri to his own room and lay him down on the bed. He covered his deathly-pale friend with a blanket and sat down in a chair next to him. "Damn it, Chichiri!" He reached in his pocket to read the note. It read:  
  
Dear Tasuki,  
  
I know we promised to be there for each other always, but I just can't handle it anymore. Everyone's gone now except for us. It hurts me too much to even think about them. I hope you don't mind being the last of the Seishi left. It's fitting, somehow. We used to be completely different: I was the comforter, the one who cheered everyone up and you were the one who was always picking fights.  
  
But you did your best to protect Miaka, when I was too busy grieving. Even when Miaka and Taka returned through the Suzaku scroll, she depended on you more, because I refused to fight Hikou.  
  
Whatever happens, be happy. I owe you that much.  
  
Love,  
  
Chichiri  
  
"Damn it, Chichiri," Tasuki had wept, with tears running down his face. He put the note back in his pocket. "Don't you know I love you, you little fool…  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Tasuki-chan?" Chichiri was looking straight at him.  
  
"Sorry, I was thinking. What were you saying?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just wondering if you were going to fall asleep standing up, no da?" Chichiri grinned at him.  
  
Tasuki was happy to see Chichiri smiling again. "Ready to eat?"  
  
"Yes!" Chichiri sang. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. He looked at his bandaged hands. "I look silly, no da?"  
  
"Nah. Remember how I looked after Tamahome and I fought when he was under the power of the Kodoko. Tasuki sat down next to him. "Open wide," he teased.  
  
Chichiri obediently did so. As Tasuki used chopsticks to move the pieces of meat into his mouth, Chichiri chewed and swallowed without thinking. He was remembering what Tasuki had said almost a year ago.  
  
**************  
  
Flashback  
  
**************  
  
It was dark all over. Chichiri couldn't see anything. Then, a red light seemed to shimmer around him, and he heard a choked-up voice.  
  
"Damn it, Chichiri," Tasuki's voice said from far away. "Don't you know I love you, you little fool…"  
  
"Tasuki!" Chichiri cried out his name. "Where are you?" He reached towards the red light and embraced it…  
  
Chichiri moaned softly. He could feel someone wiping his brow with a cool washcloth.  
  
"Chichiri? Can you open your eyes?" asked a gentle voice.  
  
Chichiri opened his eyes and saw Empress Hoshi standing over him, with a look of concern on her face. "What… happened?" he groaned.  
  
"You've been unconscious for days! Some enemy attacked you while you were in the Priestess's former room." She gestured toward a chair right next to the bed. "Tasuki has been very worried about you. He hasn't left your side at all since you were brought here, and he hasn't slept either."  
  
Chichiri looked at the chair. Tasuki sat in it, his face ashen, his fiery red-orange hair unkempt. He wore only his pants, which were ragged, and a grim look was in his bloodshot eyes.  
  
Tasuki looked straight into Chichiri's eyes. 'I know' is what his eyes said. His narrowed as Chichiri looked down at the floor. "Empress, may I have a few words with Chichiri, privately, please?"  
  
Chichiri had a sinking feeling in his heart. He knew what Tasuki was going to say. This is going to be bad, no da! He looked down at his wrists, and saw that they were wrapped in white bandages, with leather strips wrapped around them. He then saw Tasuki's new shirt laying on the floor, which had strips torn out of it.  
  
The Empress nodded. "Don't talk to him too long, Tasuki. He only just regained consciousness and needs to rest so he will be up to full strength again soon." She gestured to the guards and the doctor, who followed her out of the room.  
  
When Tasuki heard their footsteps receding, he looked straight at Chichiri. "WHY?" he said, angrily. "Do you know what the hell went through my mind when I saw you lying there like that?" He began to shake slightly. To Chichiri's amazement, tears were running down his face.  
  
You found me, didn't you, Tasuki. God, that must have freaked you out, Chichiri thought to himself. "I don't know. I was going through their rooms, and it just became too much for me. I couldn't take it anymore, no da. Gomen nesai, Tasuki-chan."  
  
"Damn it, Chichiri. Why didn't you tell me- anyone how you felt?" Tasuki's bloodshot eyes were filled with hurt. "Did you think I would tell someone? As far as everyone else knows, someone attacked you."  
  
At first, Chichiri had thought that Tasuki was referring to his feelings for him. "Why, Tasuki-chan?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"I care too much about you to tell everyone that you tried to…" Tasuki's voice trailed off. "Promise me, Chichiri-chan, that if you ever feel like doing this again- promise me you'll say something first."  
  
Chichiri nodded mutely. He was further surprised when Tasuki embraced him, hard.  
  
"Chichiri-chan, we're all that's left for the people to believe in. If we die, too, their hope will die as well. Besides, we have each other to live for. We share the same pain, which connects us. It will never completely fade, but together, we can become stronger." Tasuki looked at Chichiri, his face shiny with tears. "You must believe, as I do, in what Taiisukun told us. She said that they would be reborn. And until then, we have each other."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "You are wise, no da, Tasuki-chan."  
  
Tasuki blushed a little. He then looked at Chichiri. "But if you try anything this stupid again, I'll beat you to a pulp!" he threatened.  
  
Chichiri nodded again. He knew Tasuki meant it now, but would never hurt him.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Hey, Chichiri-chan, are you going to eat air all day?" Tasuki's voice broke in.  
  
"Sorry, Tasuki-chan. My mind was wondering, no da." Chichiri looked at Tasuki, who grinned at him mischievously.  
  
"Not bad soup, eh?" Tasuki thought that Chichiri looked tired, as he tried to stifle a yawn. "Want to go to bed, Chichiri?"  
  
"NANI, no da?" Chichiri looked at Tasuki, blushing.  
  
Tasuki looked away and wanted to kick himself. He felt his face growing hot. "I mean, you look really tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
"Oh. Hai, I am very tired." Chichiri yawned and tried to cover it with one of his bandaged hands.  
  
Tasuki thought he heard disappointment in Chichiri's voice. "I'm going to peek outside and see if the blizzard has stopped yet, Chichiri-chan." When Chichiri didn't respond, Tasuki looked over and saw that Chichiri was sound asleep as he lay beside the fire. Tasuki walked over and covered Chichiri gently with a blanket. He then walked back to the entrance of the cave and stepped outside.  
  
The storm appeared to be over, for the winds had died down and the snow fell gently to the ground instead of being harsh and cold against his face. The wood and footprints of flowers were still there. He looked up, and was surprised to see the stars of Suzaku directly above the cave. But something was wrong with the stars. Tasuki rubbed his eyes and looked again. Then he ran into the cave shouting, "Chichiri, wake up!"  
  
Chichiri jerked awake. He noticed he had been covered with a blanket, which must have been Tasuki's doing. "What is it, Tasuki-chan?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Something weird is going on with the seven stars of Suzaku," Tasuki said, as he urged Chichiri to stand and come with him.  
  
Chichiri stood up, but Tasuki had to help him walk to the front of the cave. Chichiri clenched his teeth as they stepped outside, for he had lost his shoes in the waters as well. They walked together, with Chichiri leaning on Tasuki. Then they turned to face the cave.  
  
"Look straight up, Chichiri-chan! The stars are above the cave." Tasuki looked at Chichiri and saw his clenched teeth. "What's wrong?"  
  
Chichiri was too busy staring at the stars of Suzaku. "How can this be, no da? There are only seven warriors of Suzaku." Yet, before his very eyes, a tiny red star pulsed in the middle of the others. Small yes, but with such brilliant red light. "Tasuki, you did say that a brilliant red light saved us from the river? Maybe it was the star, no da?" he questioned.  
  
Tasuki was still staring at Chichiri, as he leaned against him for support. "Possibly," he murmured, somewhat distracted. Then he focused on what Chichiri was saying. "But there must be a human somewhere with a Suzaku Seishi mark. Right?"  
  
Chichiri nodded in agreement. "We should ask Taiisukun. It could be that one of our friends have been reborn." His feet were beginning to throb in pain and he winced slightly.  
  
Tasuki caught the wince that time. He looked at Chichiri, until he saw the monk's bare feet. "Chichiri-chan?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Yes, Tasuki-chan?" Chichiri turned his head to look at Tasuki.  
  
"What happened to your shoes?" Tasuki was shaking with laughter.  
  
"They went for a swim, no da," said Chichiri.  
  
"I see. Let's get you back into the cave before your feet freeze." Tasuki was glad they hadn't walked more from the cave entrance.  
  
Chichiri was stunned when Tasuki picked him. "I'm not a doll, no da," he protested. Then he relaxed slightly. It felt kind of nice, as he looked at Tasuki.  
  
"No, you aren't," agreed Tasuki. "But I don't want your feet to freeze like your hands did." It felt nice, he thought, being able to take care of Chichiri for once. Chichiri had laid his head on his shoulder and seemed to still be very tired. He yawned again.  
  
"Tasuki-chan, what is that?" asked Chichiri, looking at the flowers in the foot-shaped prints that Suzana had left behind.  
  
"Not sure. When Suzana left, these were all that I found." Tasuki ducked slightly as he entered the cave, not wanting to bang Chichiri's head on the roof of the cave.  
  
"I can walk from here, Tasuki-chan," Chichiri protested slightly, not wanting to seem helpless.  
  
Tasuki walked over to the blankets by the fire and set Chichiri down gently. "Give your feet a break, Chichiri-chan." He walked back to the entrance, picked up some of the firewood, and carried it into the cave. He placed the wood onto the dying fire, which began to burn brightly again. He sat down on his own blanket, yawning in spite of himself. "I'm not sure what to do tomorrow, Chichiri. You can't walk back to the hideout with no shows in that snow. I guess I could carry you again, but we'd have to leave most of our stuff here."  
  
Chichiri blushed slightly. "Maybe I could try to use my levitation spell to return us to the hideout, no da."  
  
"Yeah, but would you have the energy to do so tomorrow? I don't want you too tired." Tasuki looked at Chichiri.  
  
"I am not sure. Probably not, no da." Chichiri yawned again and saw Tasuki doing the same. "Tasuki-chan, where will you sleep tonight, no da? I don't want you to sleep on the floor. You can have some of these blankets, no da."  
  
"I don't you sleeping on the floor, either. You were in the river longer than I was." Tasuki was being stubborn. He didn't want to sleep on the floor of the cave; yet he also did not want Chichiri to sleep on the floor.  
  
Chichiri blushed slightly. "We could straighten the blankets out and then we could both sleep on them?" he offered, hoping Tasuki would accept.  
  
Tasuki nodded slowly. "That might work." He stood up and carried his blanket over to Chichiri. "Stand up for a second, and I'll straighten them." After Chichiri had stood up, albeit shakily, and Tasuki had straightened the blankets, Tasuki glanced over at Chichiri. "Do you roll in your sleep?"  
  
"Hai," Chichiri admitted, with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Why?"  
  
Tasuki grinned at him. "Because I don't want you to roll into the fire! Here, I'll sleep next to the fire, and you sleep next to me, ok?"  
  
Chichiri nodded. He lay down next to where Tasuki would be sleeping. "Thank you, Tasuki-chan," he whispered.  
  
"For what?" Tasuki asked, as he laid down in between Chichiri and the fire. He pulled his blanket over both of them.  
  
"For rescuing me. And for taking care of me." Chichiri's voice sounded muffled.  
  
"No problem, Chichiri-chan." Tasuki smiled at him and pulled the blanket off of his face. "No hiding," he teased. "I forgot you were shorter than me."  
  
"Yes, Tasuki-chan." Chichiri's voice faded off as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Tasuki watched Chichiri sleeping. He thought he looked like an angel, sleeping so peacefully. After a while, he fell asleep.  
  
Chichiri opened his eyes sleepily when he felt someone watching him. He looked over at Tasuki and saw him sleeping, facing towards him. Tasuki was so relaxed when he was sleeping, thought Chichiri. Tasuki was adorable when he slept. Some of his hair had fallen over one of Tasuki's eyes, and Chichiri longed to brush it away. He watched Tasuki until he fell back asleep.  
  
Early the next morning…  
  
Tasuki stirred in his sleep slightly and stopped moving. Somehow when they were asleep last night, Chichiri had wound up in his arms, he realized. Then he remembered that Chichiri had been crying out in his sleep a few hours ago. And I held him until he fell back asleep, though Tasuki. I must have fallen asleep while holding him. He looked at Chichiri's sleeping face, which had a smile on it, as if he were dreaming about something happy. The fire beside him had gone out, but not the fire inside of his heart, mused Tasuki. He didn't want to disturb Chichiri, and this felt so right, somehow. And he was still tired. Tasuki curled his arms around Chichiri tightly and fell back asleep.  
  
A few hours later…  
  
Chichiri moved a little and one of his bandaged hands itched. He opened his eyes and saw Tasuki's face. Tasuki's arms were around him. I must have rolled in my sleep, Chichiri thought. No, he could faintly remember Tasuki telling him that everything was going to be ok and holding him. He brushed a piece of hair out of Tasuki's eyes as best as he could with his hands being wrapped. He still looked adorable in his sleep, Chichiri thought wistfully.  
  
Tasuki opened his eyes when he felt something brush his face. He saw Chichiri looking at him wistfully. "Good morning, Chichiri-chan," he said, while thinking, how the hell am I going to explain this?  
  
"Good morning, Tasuki-chan." Chichiri was still looking at him with that funny expression on his face.  
  
"Chichiri-chan, I need to explain-" Tasuki said, as Chichiri spoke at the same time.  
  
"Tasuki-chan? What happened last night?" Chichiri looked at him.  
  
"You had a nightmare, Chichiri-chan. At least I think you were. You were crying out in your sleep." Tasuki's brown eyes met Chichiri's mahogany eyes. "The dream about Hikou."  
  
"Oh. Sorry, no da, Tasuki-chan. Did I wake you when I cried out?" Chichiri made no move to leave the encircling arms around him. He felt safe and warm with Tasuki holding him tightly.  
  
"It's ok." Tasuki grinned at Chichiri. "I'm just surprised you didn't wake yourself up."  
  
"No da, Tasuki-chan, I sleep very soundly." Chichiri and Tasuki were watching each other closely.  
  
Tasuki's brown eyes were filled with longing as Chichiri turned over in his arms, to face him.  
  
"Tasuki-chan?" whispered Chichiri, as he saw the longing written on Tasuki's face.  
  
"Yes?" Tasuki whispered back, longing to stroke Chichiri's cheek.  
  
"What are you thinking right now, no da?" Chichiri asked softly, as they lay there together.  
  
Tasuki turned bright red.  
  
"Tasuki?" whispered Chichiri, as he leaned towards him.  
  
"Yes?" Tasuki watched Chichiri, half hoping…  
  
Chichiri's lips touched Tasuki's very softly. Heat began to rise in both of them, as Tasuki responded with all of the love he had pent up for years and years, in which he had been waiting for this. This fiery sensation that he'd felt when he looked at Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri matched the response with his own fervor, which surprised Tasuki, as the kiss grew deeper. They broke apart, gasping for air, looking at each other in shock.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Chichiri-chan?" asked Tasuki softly.  
  
"I was afraid, no da, because I was not sure you felt the same way." Chichiri's mahogany eyes showed longing, hope, and love in them.  
  
Tasuki laughed. "Chichiri, I have loved you for years."  
  
"I… did not know, no da," Chichiri said. "Is that what you meant when you were talking to me when I almost…" He glanced down at his wrists.  
  
Tasuki tilted Chichiri's face towards him. "You mean when I said, 'Damn it, Chichiri... Don't you know I love you, you little fool…' ? I didn't know you heard me."  
  
"It was really weird. I was surrounded by this darkness, and a piercing red light came. Then I heard you talking to me." Chichiri looked at Tasuki.  
  
"Strange indeed." Tasuki was paying more attention to Chichiri's lips, which he kissed softly, which set off sparks in each of them. Tasuki's hands caressed Chichiri's face, and Chichiri moaned softly in pleasure, as the kiss grew even deeper. As they reached for each other, Chichiri glanced down at his hands.  
  
"I wish that my hands were not so hurt, no da," whispered Chichiri softly in Tasuki's ears.  
  
Tasuki smiled. "We have all the time in the world, Chichiri…" he whispered as he kissed him once more.  
  
"Knock, knock," said a voice from the entrance of the cave.  
  
"Who's there?" the same voice asked.  
  
"It's me, Kouji," continued the voice.  
  
"Oh, Kouji, I haven't seen you in such a long time," said the voice in a mimic of Tasuki's.  
  
Kouji popped his head in and whistled slightly at the sight before him; Tasuki in mid lip lock with Chichiri. "Sorry, boss, but we all got worried about both of you. Guess we shouldn't have been, huh? But you two had better wait til later to… ah… finish what you were doing. Most of the gang's here, Genroe," said Kouji in a quiet voice, so the rest of the gang didn't hear.  
  
"Remind me to punish Kouji later," whispered Tasuki to Chichiri as he sat up. Chichiri did the same thing.  
  
"Ok, no da," agreed Chichiri.  
  
"About time you two got it together," said Kouji, grinning. "I placed a bet on you two getting together a long time ago."  
  
Tasuki quickly put their now dry clothes in his pack and stood up. "Kouji," he said.  
  
"Yes, Genroe?" Kouji asked nervously.  
  
"Anybody got any extra shoes that Chichiri can wear? He lost his when he fell in the river," explained Tasuki, as he stood up a few minutes later. He helped Chichiri stand up.  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact." Kouji went outside of the cave.  
  
Chichiri looked at Tasuki. "Tasuki-chan, is your gang going to accept… us?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'm the leader. They'd better accept it," he said, as his lips claimed Chichiri's.  
  
"Aw, geez." Kouji stood in the entrance, holding a pair of boots. He tossed them to Tasuki, who knelt down after catching them. "I'll be waiting outside, Genroe," he said. "But you'd better hurry. It looks like another storm is on its way."  
  
Chichiri sat down again. Tasuki helped him get the shoes on, and then tied them for him.  
  
"Don't worry, Chichiri-chan. We'll make up the lost time later." Tasuki gave him a smile full of promise, right before he kissed him.  
  
Chichiri responded back, more shy now that the bandit gang was outside and waiting for them. "We should go, Tasuki-chan," he murmured softly.  
  
Tasuki nodded. They stood and walked out of the cave together. The gang cheered to see that Tasuki not hurt. They all set out for the hideout, with one notable difference. Tasuki had his left hand draped across Chichiri's shoulders.  
  
Epilogue…  
  
Three figures appeared, with two sitting on the tall rocks by the cave as they looked down at the departing figures. In particular, they watched Tasuki and Chichiri, who were happier now than they had ever been.  
  
Suzana looked at the small phoenix. "I have a feeling. I think they're going to make it this time, Suzaku." She smiled, before looking over at Taiisukun. "You do realize that they will be heading towards you, now, because they saw the star?" she asked.  
  
Taiisukun looked over at the very young but wise girl and knew she had been well chosen. "I know. And I know what to say and do. It's about time those two got together."  
  
The hovering phoenix looked at Suzana. "You have done well, little one. Better than I hoped." It looked over at Tasuki and Chichiri, who were smiling and laughing. "I did not wish for them to be so lonely when the others died. By my will, their companions will be reborn soon. Chichiri and Tasuki needed to be honest with each other about their feelings. You remedied that, Suzana, even if you did go overboard a little. Still, I did not want them to see your star yet. It could not be helped, I suppose."  
  
"Will I ever see them again?" Suzana asked, her exotic silver eyes flashing. "Tasuki is curious about me. I suppose the footprints were a bit much." Her red hair blew in the wind, now tied up with a silver ribbon, as she continued watching Chichiri and Tasuki stop walking and look around, as if they could sense something. The wind had moved her bangs right off her forehead, which had a glowing red mark on it; the Seishi sign of Hope.  
  
"Soon, child. But we must depart before they find us." Taiisukun bowed to Suzaku, before gesturing with her wand, and fading from sight.  
  
"What is it?" Tasuki asked Chichiri, because he had stopped and was looking around.  
  
"I sense power here," Chichiri answered looking around.  
  
The phoenix spread its wings over Suzana, who giggled slightly when the wind blew her ribbon off her hair. A red light surrounded the child as she disappeared with the phoenix.  
  
As they began walking again Chichiri and Tasuki heard a child's- a girl's- sweet, musical laughter. A silver ribbon floated down and landed in Tasuki's outstretched hand.  
  
Chichiri looked at the ribbon and then at Tasuki. "What was that?"  
  
Tasuki inspected the ribbon. It was the right size for a child, he thought. "I'm not sure. But we'd better catch up with the others." He put the ribbon in his pocket. They hurried after the gang, which had stopped to wait for them.  
  
A sequel will be written, if liked 


End file.
